Four Valentine Days
by islashlove
Summary: An unpleasant surprise on Valentine's Day leads to life changing events for Rick and Lori Grimes.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from The Walking Dead. **

**Beta: Yes,**** I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning:**** None**

**Author's Notes:**** This story was requested by 6747. **

**6747, I know you gave me a couple of pairings, but I thought that connecting them like this would work out better.**

**This is an Alternative Universe story in which the outbreak never happened.**

**Story Notes:**** An unpleasant surprise on Valentine's Day leads to life changing events for Rick and Lori Grimes.**

**Four Valentine Days:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Things Happen for a Reason.**

**The First Valentine's Day**

Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes stood still as his wife Lori continued to scream at him. She had a good reason to be angry with him, after all it was Valentine's Day and he was working instead of being home with her.

Lori hadn't listened to him when he tried to explain what had happen, but the problem was he didn't know what had happened himself. He was sure he had asked for today off, but for some reason he was rostered on and his friend and partner, Shawn Walsh had been given the day off.

Giving a heavy sigh, Rick watched as Lori's mood changed once again. Her words were like razor sharp blades as she accused him of having an affair. Then, Lori just about picked him up and threw him out the front door, making it quite clear she didn't want to see him again or at least not until the next day.

Picking himself up Rick started to walk towards his car, but he stopped to look at his son's bedroom window and sure enough, there was Carl watching him. Rick mustered a sad smile and then headed off to work.

The day had gone by reasonably quick and without much trouble. That night, Rick was doing the ten o'clock patrol when he decided to surprise Lori instead. Pulling up out front of the house he reached into the back and grabbed the flowers and box of chocolates he had brought for her.

The house was dark and Rick quietly made his way to their bedroom, but he stopped short when he noticed the light flicking under the closed door. Moving closer, Rick could now hear Lori talking and he assumed it must have been with one of her friends on the phone.

Listening, Rick was surprised to find out that Lori wasn't talking on the phone, but to someone in the room with her and that said person was a man. Opening the door, Rick came face to face with the rumours he had been hearing. For there, in his bed, were his wife and his best friend, Shane. It didn't take a genius to realise what they had been up to.

Lori, for once, was speechless and Shane looked sick. Rick just stared at them and then he threw the flowers and chocolates onto the bed and turned to leave.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lori."

And with that he just walked out and drove away.

**The Second Valentine's Day**

A year had passed since that fateful Valentine's Day. Rick and Lori had been trying to keep everything between them civilised for the sake of Carl, but Rick had moved out and into a room at the local hotel.

He had requested a new partner and had heard that Shane had moved in with Lori. Finally, after all the hurt and pain had eased, Rick decided that it was time to move on so he contacted a divorce lawyer.

She was young, but effective and understood what Rick wanted from the divorce. Andrea was surprised that Rick, considering he was the one cheated on, didn't want to hurt his soon to be ex-wife. Andrea drew up the papers and on the day Rick was hurt, she and Rick went to Lori to serve the papers.

Rick knocked on the front door of his old home, only to have Shane open it. Rick wasn't there to fight, but he made it clear that he was there to see Lori. Shane nodded his head and let Rick and Andrea into the house. He led them to the kitchen where Lori was cooking. After the introductions, Rick allowed Andrea to take over and explain what he wanted.

After listening to Andrea and after Shane had read over the papers, Lori agreed to sign. They, Rick and Lori, both agreed that it was time to end this, for their sake and also for Carl's sake. It also seemed fitting that they sign their divorce papers on this day.

It was their last Valentine's Day gift to each other. It allowed Lori to move on with Shane and it allowed Rick to also move on, so he could find someone new.

**The Third Valentine's Day**

Rick had been feeling down as of late. It was his and Lori's first anniversary since they divorced and he was feeling lonely. It was his day off so he found himself at the local bar.

Looking around at the other people there, he recognised most of them. There were people he had dealt with through work or just the local people, but the one thing they had in common was, they were all alone on Valentine's Day.

Finally, his eyes settled on someone who looked familiar, but he wasn't sure where from, that was until she turned around and he knew the moment he could see her face. It was Andrea, the young lady that had done his divorce. How ironic was it that he was to run into her here and on this night and by the way she was smiling, she had seen him staring.

Rick could feel the heat running up his neck to his ears, but regardless of how he felt, Rick walked over and asked if he could by her a drink. Andrea answered yes and they sat there talking for a while.

Feeling hungry, Rick asked Andrea if she would like something to eat and by the smile on his face, she was saying yes. They walked over to the nearby diner and after ordering their food, they talked some more.

Afterwards Rick walked Andrea back to her car and then he did something he hadn't done for a while, he asked Andrea out. After she told him that she would love too, Andrea drove away. Rick couldn't help think that maybe Valentine's Day was for him after all.

**The Forth Valentine's Day**

Shane had taken Lori out for Valentine's Day the next year. They were getting married in a couple months time and he wanted her to know how much he loved her.

As they walked into the restaurant, Lori saw Rick at a table by himself. The year had been hard, but they had all moved on. She and Rick talked to each other in a civil manor and Carl had seemed to accept what had happened. Rick and Shane had also started talking again and had even been partnered together on a couple of cases. In all, even though there was still a little bit of tension between them, they were getting along well. Lori suggested that they should at least say hello, so they walked over.

Rick saw them walking his way and he couldn't help but think to himself how they deserved each other. Smiling as they reached him, Rick stood up and shook Shane's hand. They greeted each other and then Shane asked if Rick would like to join them.

Shaking his head, Rick said no, that he was waiting for someone, his girlfriend. Shane and Lori congratulated Rick and headed off to their table. After a while Rick's girlfriend arrived. Shane and Lori were surprised to find out she was Andrea, Rick's divorce lawyer.

As the night moved on, the band played one love song after another and finally the lead singer wished everyone a very happy Valentine's Day.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
